


Driver, Roll Up the Partition Please

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beyonce-inspired, M/M, Power Couple!Lilo, Rimming, blowjob, handjob, sexy times in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does it feel to be married to the most powerful man in music?”</p>
<p>Liam always has to suppress a scoff when he's asked that question. At age twenty one, he's married to mega super star Louis Tomlinson and the two have adopted the sweetest little baby boy from Ireland, but it still catches him off guard when people mention how powerful Louis is. Not that he thinks Louis doesn't deserve the praise (he knows first hand just how hard his husband works to gain that title), but in their relationship Liam holds all the power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver, Roll Up the Partition Please

**Author's Note:**

> Partition by Beyonce inspired this song. Not much plot, just basically smut.

“How does it feel to be married to the most powerful man in music?”

Liam always has to suppress a scoff when he's asked that question. At age twenty one, he's married to mega super star Louis Tomlinson and the two have adopted the sweetest little baby boy from Ireland, but it still catches him off guard when people mention how powerful Louis is. Not that he thinks Louis doesn't deserve the praise (he knows first hand just how hard his husband works to gain that title), but in their relationship Liam holds all the power.

When Louis had first approached him with the intention of a quick shag, Liam turned him down. It wasn't a lack of interest that made Liam choose to say no, but a lack of commitment. Months of sexual offers turned into begging which turned into a first date. The two had been going strong for two years, but never once has Louis truly taken control of their relationship.

“It's never boring,” is the answer he settles on as he waits for Louis to finish his goodbyes so they can head to one of many after parties they had been invited to.

The two eventually slip into the black limo together and drive away.

Louis is leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder- a tough feat considering his stylist had wanted to spice up his image with a complicated head piece that reminded Liam of their vacation to the warm country of India (the two went as their final vacation before getting their smiling bundle of joy). “Thanks for coming tonight. I know how much you hate these red carpet affairs.”

“And miss you winning Artist of the Year for the third year straight? Never,” Liam chuckles and presses his lips softly to his husband’s hair. “Three years running… Makes you think.”

“About what?” Louis’ voice is soft and holds a hint of tiredness to it. Liam knows that his husband wants nothing more than to go get some take away and go to bed, but he's required to attend at least one after party for two hours.

The younger man shrugs and traces circles on Louis hipbone. “About taking a year off. Maybe spend more time with Niall and even expand our family again.”

Louis looks up at Liam questioningly as he moves so he's sitting up in his seat. “Take a year off? You want me to stop making music for a year?”

“No,” Liam says quickly, “no. I want you to continue making music and stuff, but maybe not as rigorous. Niall turns two next month so maybe we could take him to Disneyland and look into adopting again- maybe from somewhere a bit further.”

The air in the car is thick with tension and Liam hopes he didn't just mess anything up for the night. It isn't until Louis finally starts to relax again does Liam know he's okay.

“I guess you're right. I need to be there more for Niall. I missed his first steps and his first word- those are huge things and I wasn't there for them.” Louis nods as his hand comes to rest on Liam’s upper thigh. He subconsciously massages at the flesh and muscle there.

“Lou,” Liam says quietly so as not to attract attention from their driver. His husband’s hand is dangerously close to his crotch and he’s been half hard all night after having to watch Louis dance around stage in a skin tight leotard for his performance.

“Driver, roll up the partition please,” Louis says as if he hadn't moved his hand higher at Liam’s whisper. He was full on massaging Liam through his dress pants by the time the partition was completely up.

Louis leans up and kisses his husband hungrily before pulling away and crawling over him to get to the bar. “I already told the driver to take us home so we’ll be at least another hour and a half. Let's drink some wine and then I'll show you how powerful I can be.”

Liam can only stare as Louis continues to rummage around for the alcohol and glasses. His lap is full of Louis and his husband's perfect ass is just there waiting for him. He doesn't need the alcohol to get where this is going.

His hands find their way to Louis’ hips before they slowly gravitate to his ass. “Babe…”

Louis looks over his shoulder with a smirk. “Come on, Liam. I think you can grip a little harder, don't you?”

That's all the encouragement Liam really needs before he nods and digs his fingers into the soft flesh under them. He wants Louis’ trousers off so he can bite and kiss at the wonderfully tan skin he knows is there. Pawing at the material, he whines at his husband.

“Hold on,” Louis’ voice chides. He sits back up and smiles at the wine glasses and bottle in his hands. “Pour us some as I get to work. No pictures this time,” he adds as an afterthought. “No one needs to see me on my knees but you.”

“Fuck,” Liam’s breath comes out shaky as he tries to quickly get the wine bottle open. He knows that once Louis gets his mouth on him that he won't be able to pour without spilling the liquid and Louis’ shirt was white and probably cost more than the their stylist was actually letting them believe.

There's a clinking sound of metal against metal before the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being undone. Louis is kneeling on the floor of the limo, bracketed by his husband’s thighs. This is his favourite type of activity with Liam- pure lust and animalistic sex.

Since adopting Niall a year ago, they've had to be careful with their movements and their volume. They went from nightly sex to maybe once a week and that just didn't work for Louis. There was less toys and less passion and it was more hurried so as just to be able to get off. No teasing, no foreplay, no fireworks.

Now they had all the time in the world. While Louis had said to take them home, he told the driver to go slow and take the longest road there as possible. He wanted to enjoy his time with Liam. He pulled his husband’s trousers and boxers down just enough so he could pull out the half hard cock he wanted to taste.

Ducking his head down a bit, he sucks a bruising love bite into the flesh of his husband’s thigh before taking him into his hand. “Remember when we went to Paris and you found out I could speak French? Remember how hard you fucked me on that balcony while I whispered dirty things to you in French?”

Liam could barely suppress a moan as the memories of that night came to mind. Louis had looked so good in the pale moonlight with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind him. It was then that Liam knew that he had truly fallen in love with the man. He remembers the way Louis’ voice had sounded so wrecked after sucking him off and the way the foreign language just rolled off his tongue like it was natural.

He was jerked back to the present by a warm sensation on his body and he looks down to see Louis kissing at his balls before licking a stripe up the underside of his dick. “Fuck, Lou.”

Louis just smiled up at him softly. “Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l’activité physique. Le coit. Tu aimes ça?”

Liam can practically feel himself hardening as the words slip from Louis’ mouth. The smirk that his husband gives him is enough to let him know that Louis felt it too.

With no real warning, Louis takes Liam’s head between his lips before slowly taking the rest of him into his mouth as well. He manages to look up at Liam from under his lashes and takes a moment to appreciate the man’s amazed expression. His hands grab Liam’s now empty ones and guide them to his hair hoping that his husband gets the idea.

Gripping tightly at the feathery brown locks between his fingers, Liam takes control quickly. He remembers when this was a nightly occurrence and how Louis used to have to drink honey in his tea every morning so his voice would be okay to record. The thought of wrecking his husband’s voice turns him on more than he would care to admit.

Liam tugs at Louis’ hair to drag him off his cock and he has to resist the urge to reach for his phone and take a picture. It's so obscene and beautiful that Liam wonders why Louis never auditioned for porn, but the thought of other people seeing what was his fills him with unprecedented anger and he’s shoving his cock back down Louis’ throat.

There's a small sound of protest from Louis before the sound is swallowed around Liam’s cock. The younger of the two moans loudly before holding his husband’s head steady and canting his hips up to continue fucking Louis’ mouth.

“Just like that, baby. You take my cock so well.” Liam whispers lovingly as he thrusts harder and can feel Louis’ throat fluttering around him. He knows the man is barely going to be able to talk tomorrow and he already plans on making him breakfast in bed as a thank you and apology. “Fuck, it's so sloppy and wet and perfect. Fuck, babe.”

Louis gets a small warning before he can feel Liam coming. He chokes at the feeling of not being able to breathe and Liam gets the hint as he pulls his dick from Louis’ mouth, a bit of cum staining the tanned face as he pulls out. There's only the sound of their heavy breathing for a long moment.

“Did you pour my wine?”

Liam let's out a shaky laugh as he motions to a half glass of wine and a second glass that’s mostly empty with a huge puddle of the drink on the small bar counter. “Go ahead and take that one glass. If I drink anything right now I'll fall asleep before I get a chance to taste you.”

“And who said you were going to get that pleasure?” Louis says cheekily before he picks up the wine. He sips at it and stares over at his husband. “I'm actually surprised I've managed to stay clothed this long. You have a tendency for just ripping my nicer clothes off of me.”

“Not tonight. Harry would kill me if he found out I ripped his precious St. Laurent just to get a taste of you. Besides, we have to send it back to the designer.” Liam says trying to be practical.

Louis merely rolls his eyes. “Harry has already told me that he expects my clothes to come back to him in pieces. He's my stylist for a reason Liam. He knows just about everything I do. He’s seen the bruises you leave.”

That sentence alone has Liam’s cock twitching in interest. “Finish your wine and get over here. I'm going to open you up nice and slow tonight.”

Downing the rest of his wine, Louis undoes his belt and trousers before slipping them off and crawling back into Liam’s lap. He leans forward to kiss at Liam’s neck, breath ghosting over his husband's skin. “You going to use your fingers, daddy?”

“No, peaches,” Liam whispers back. The nickname brings back old memories of their first night together and the air around them quickly tilts to a more heated one once more. “I'm going to use my tongue. I love watching how wet and wrecked you get when I get to taste you.”

Louis looks up at Liam, pupils blown wide at the mere suggestion of Liam eating him out. He immediately leans back in and kisses at his husband’s mouth greedily and hungrily. His hands find their way to Liam’s shirt and begins unbuttoning it before his wrists are being held tightly in his husband’s grip.

“Hands and knees on the seat. It’s my turn to get on my knees.”

Scrambling to obey, Louis cranes his neck around to watch as Liam sinks to his knees and let’s himself fondle the ass in front of his face. Louis’ underwear was still covering him and he’s never been more grateful for letting Harry talk him into a pair of lace topped boxers. It obviously wasn’t what Liam was expecting if his quiet gasp of air is anything to go by.

Liam’s hands are roaming Louis’ ass, caressing at the silky smooth material before gliding up towards the lacey top. “You need to wear these everyday. The lace against your skin is just… Fuck.” He leans in and pulls the waistband down a bit so he can bite the supple roundness of Louis’ cheeks.

He continues to kiss and bite and mark for a few minutes until an impatient whine leaves his husband’s lips. Liam places one final kiss to Louis’ arse before reaching into his suit jacket for the small bottle of lube he has on him at every award show. He quickly pops the top and lathers his fingers up before focusing on Louis’ hole. He knows that it's been awhile since they've had alone time together so he plans on opening Louis up nice and slow.

“Liam, stop fucking stalling and just do something already.” Louis’ voice still sounds gruff from the fucking his throat had taken and that sends a thrill through Liam’s system.

Leaning forward once more, Liam allows his tongue to flick out as he grips Louis’ ass in his hands. He licks a stripe over his husband’s hole. Moaning at the familiar taste of Louis on his tongue, he can barely contain himself as he starts to rim his husband.

Louis let's a short moan of surprise escape him as he feels Liam’s tongue pressed against his hole. His dick is throbbing against his stomach and he grabs onto the fabric beneath him so he isn't tempted to touch himself. He doesn't want this all to be over too quickly.

Deeming him wet enough, Liam slips two fingers inside of his husband and moans at the tight constriction around his fingers. “So tight for me, babe. Can't imagine how you're going to feel around my dick.” He presses kisses to the tan skin in front of him making sure to nip and bite at particular spots that he knows Louis loves.

He moves his fingers slowly at first wanting to make sure Louis was fine before starting to scissor him open. The body before him is limp and relaxed and Liam snakes a hand around the front of the older man’s hips and wraps his hand around the hard cock there. He slowly drags his hand up and down the hot flesh and he has to suppress a smile as Louis starts moving with the motion.

Quickly adding a third finger once he was sure Louis was fine, Liam thrusts his fingers up harshly. He doesn't even try to hold back his happiness when Louis moans loudly from above him as that spot inside him is hit hard. He removes his hand from Louis’ dick wanting the man to have to work for his orgasm. He leaves his fingers pressed against his husband's prostate, moving them slightly to make sure it was constant pleasure, before leaning back it and licking at Louis’ rim around his fingers.

“Fuck! Liam, stop! Oh god!” Louis is trying desperately to hold back his orgasm. He doesn't want to come like this, but Liam is being very persistent. He wants to come with Liam inside him. “I'm gonna come if you keep that up.”

“That's the point. I want you nice a sensitive for me when I start to fuck you,” Liam breathes against his skin. Pulling back only slightly, he looks at his handiwork and smiles at the pink tint that's spread across his lover’s body; he loves knowing that he put that there. With a final kiss to Louis’ bruising ass, he pushes his pinky past the tight ring of muscle and moans as it practically pulls the finger in like it belongs there. “Jesus, you're so beautiful. Look at how open you are for me, babe.”

Louis shivers as the praise reaches his ears. He loves when Liam gets like this and praises him. He just wants to please his husband. As Liam continues to finger him open and rub against his prostate, his hips rub against the seat below him and the friction feels so good. Gasping loudly, he manages to moan Liam’s name before coming all over his shirt and the leather under him.

“That's my good boy,” Liam says as Louis’ walls clench around him. He continues to strike that spot inside his husband wanting Louis to milk this orgasm for all it’s worth. When he’s finally able to pull his fingers from the body in front of him, he places a soft kiss of the dip of Louis’ lower back. “Such a beautiful body.”

Once he manages to get his breathing under control, Louis shifts a bit, wanting Liam back on the seat beside him. “Fuck, I missed having times like that. You realise that if we adopt again we’ll get even less time together to love each other.”

“Yeah,” Liam says as he crawls back up into the car bench, “but Niall needs someone to play with. You and I can't be there twenty-four seven and I want him to have a constant companion even if we can't be there.”

“God, I love you.” Louis leans over and kisses his husband slowly. He’s so tired and he feels like melting into his seat, but he can feel Liam’s half hard cock and he knows that his husband won’t let the night end here. “I want to ride you.”

Liam moans and nods emphatically. “Yeah, baby. Want to get you naked and have you ride me while I'm still clothed. Just going to keep my cock out for you.” His fingers smooth down the front of the wrinkled white shirt that Louis’ stylist had chosen for the evening. Grabbing the edges of the shirt, he rips open the front and pushes it off his husband's shoulders.

Louis is already climbing into the man’s lap and sinking down on to Liam’s cock. His noises sound almost like purring as he’s filled. Since he had already been prepped he immediately starts to push himself back up, beginning to fuck himself. “Fuck it's been too long. Let's never wait this long to have sex again.”

“Well if we have two kids we’d have to be more careful about getting caught.” Liam is trying to catch his breath as he watches the flush on his husband’s body start to spread and deepen. His hands are gripping tightly at Louis’ hips and he’s already close to coming a second time since he already came once that night.

There's a knock on the partition before the piece of metal is being lowered abit. “Sirs? We’ll be reaching your home in ten minutes. Just giving you a warning.”

Liam calls back his understanding and moans loudly once the partition is back up all the way. “Jesus, Louis,” is all he manages before leaning in and kissing his husband harshly. He gets a hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Louis’ half hard cock. “Come on, peaches. Make daddy come and you'll get to feel so good.”

Louis nods, holding back a moan as he shifts his hips and fucks himself faster. He nearly screams in delight when he manages to press against his own prostate. His nails rake across Liam’s shoulders and down his chest leaving red raised lines in their wake.

“Come on, baby. Want some help?” Liam’s voice his soft as he realises that Louis is starting to drift off from him. “Come on, baby. Let daddy finish for you.”

When he feels Louis’ hips starting to slow, he moves them around so he can easily press deeper and harder into his lover. A few thrusts later and he’s coming hard inside his husband, pressing a rough kiss to his mouth as he swallows the sound of his climax and Louis’. 

It's quiet for a few moments except for the sound of their harsh breathing. It's nice, the two of them having this moment. It lasts for only a moment though as the scenery outside their windows turn to their neighbourhood and know them have to get dressed.

“We’ll shower when we get inside. Then we’ll head to bed and sleep so well. I'm tired out from this award show stuff,” Liam says softly as they both redress and make themselves presentable.

Louis places one last tired kiss to his husband's lips. “We can't go to bed. We need to start looking at another child to adopt.”

Liam breaks out in a sleepy grin. He loves his man so much. He knows he’ll be a great father to Niall and whoever they decide to adopt next.


End file.
